


Caught In The Rain

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fireplaces, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Post-Canon, Rain, Sweaters, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 21:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15518931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Scott and Theo run into a bad storm on the road, they have no choice but to take shelter at a bed and breakfast.





	Caught In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts).



> For DemonzDust who wanted "Caught in a Storm" for Sceo for Bad Things Happen Bingo.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Title is from [Caught In The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNJcGBG3Iuk) by Revis

Theo looks out the window at the storm clouds that are rolling in. He can see how hard it’s raining up ahead and it fills him with a sense of unease. Next to him, Scott doesn’t seem the least bit phased. He just continues to hum along to the music that’s coming softly from the speakers as he drives down the highway, leading them closer and closer to whatever storm is raging ahead.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stop somewhere?” Theo asks, for what feels like the hundredth time.

Scott shakes his head, “Nah man. We’ll be fine. Storms like this usually pass pretty quickly.”

“How would you know that?” Theo asks, narrowing his eyes. “You’ve lived in California your whole life. You’ve probably never even seen a storm like this.”

“I heard it on TV,” Scott says. “And it’s not like you’ve seen a storm like this before either. How would you know…?”

“I have actually,” Theo mutters, “Which is why I know that we should be driving away from it or at least stopping instead of driving right into it. Especially since you’re the one driving and the moment all that rain starts crashing against your windshield you’re not going to know what to do.”

“I will,” Scott argues, sounding more like a petulant child than anything else.

“Do you know what to do when your car hits a slick spot or starts to hydroplane?”

“Brake hard to stop it?” Scott asks, sounding unsure.

Theo groans, “No, you dumbass. You ease your foot off the gas and steer the car in the direction you want it to go. Then you brake _carefully._ Slamming on the breaks will only make you lose more control.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah _oh_. So why don’t you do us both a favor and…”

Thunder sounds overhead and then suddenly the rain is on them, pouring heavily down on the car and the road ahead. Theo looks over to see Scott gripping the steering wheel tightly as he slows the car and turns the windshield wipers on high. Thank god the lights in the car are automatic.

“Shit,” Scott says, leaning on the steering wheel and bringing his face closer to the glass. “It’s almost impossible to see in this.”

Theo sighs and pulls out his phone, “I told you it would be.”

“I guess I should have listened,” Scott says, giving him a sheepish smile before quickly looking back towards the road.

“Do you want me to drive?” Theo asks.

At first Scott says no but after another few minutes of slow driving he finally sighs and pulls the car off to the side of the road and parks it. It’s not an easy switch since they neither of them want to get out of the car but eventually they make it. Theo settles into the driver’s seat and buckles up before tossing Scott his phone, “Find us the closest place to stay.”

“What? But you’re driving now…”

“Yeah, to a place with a bed,” Theo says, putting the car into drive. He can’t see all that well either but he’s at least used to this enough to be able to drive a little faster and with more confidence than Scott was. “I don’t like driving in this either, you know? But I can probably get us somewhere safer than you can.”

Scott pouts, “I was doing fine.”

“Sure you were,” Theo says, “For someone that’s never driven in a storm like this before.”

“I still don’t understand how you know,” Scott says, tapping at Theo’s phone and hopefully finding a place for them to stay.

“I didn’t spend my whole time in tunnels, you know?” Theo says. “I had to learn things myself, and that meant going out and doing them.” Theo shakes his head, trying to clear away the memories. They’re not going to do him any good. “Not that any of that matters right now. What matters is finding a place to stay.”

“I think I found one,” Scott says, “The closest one is a few miles away. But it costs…”

“Don’t worry about that,” Theo says, “I texted Derek and he said he’d cover it if you text me the name of the place.”

“Really? Why?”

“Because he doesn’t want us to wind up dead in a ditch somewhere,” Theo flashes him a grin. “Guess we’re more valuable alive. Even me.”

“Derek likes you,” Scott says, “turn right at the next street,” he gestures to somewhere ahead of them as he continues on. “I know Derek’s had poor judgement in the past but I don’t think he’s wrong here.”

Theo’s not sure what he’s supposed to say to that. Is he supposed to thank him? Instead he focuses on the road, listening to Scott as he gives directions, and letting the other conversation drop. Theo’s confused when he stops the car in front of what appears to be a large house, “Are you sure this is the right place?”

Scott nods and unbuckles his seat belt, “Yeah. It’s Mary’s Bed and Breakfast.”

“A bed and breakfast,” Theo says slowly. “You booked us a room at a bed and breakfast?”

“You said the closest place!” Scott says, clearly getting defensive. “This is the closest place. And I’m sure the beds here are more comfortable than some hotel.”

Theo sighs. He can’t argue with that. He turns off the car and unbuckles his seat belt before grabbing the keys out of the ignition. Then he just sits there a moment, staring out at the rain. It seems to be coming down harder and he can’t see it letting up anytime soon. “We’re going to have to run for it.”

“I know,” Scott says, “Might as well get it over with.”

Theo nods but neither of them move. He can see the curtain moving in the living room and knows they’re probably being watched. “This is ridiculous,” Theo mutters. He throws his door open and jumps out of the car, quickly closing the door before running towards the house. “Shit it’s cold.”

He can hear Scott coming up behind him, letting out his own string of curses. When he reaches the porch he hits the lock button on the car before pocketing the keys. He turns to Scott to see him standing on the porch with his shoulders hunched and a pout on his face.

“You look like a wet dog,” He laughs and moves his hand up to brush the hair out of Scott’s eyes. The eyes that are now staring at him, big and wide and strangely hopeful. He slowly lowers his hand and clears his throat. “We should…”

Scott nods, “Yeah. We should go in.”

They turn towards the door, which opens to reveal a woman, who if Theo had to guess he’d say is in her 50’s. She looks from them out to the rain and shakes her head, “These storms are horrible this year, aren’t they?”

“We wouldn’t know,” Scott says, “We’re not from around here. We were passing through and got caught in it.”

“Oh yes, you must be Scott and Theo then,” the woman says. She smiles when they nod and steps aside to let them in. “Your friend called and told me to expect you. There are towels there on the chair for you to dry off. And the only shirts and pants I could find in the sizes your friend guessed at. You can strip down and I’ll wash and dry your clothes for you once you’re done. I also got the fire going in the living room. And there are plenty of blankets. Oh, I’m Mary by the way. I own the place.”

Scott looks like he’s trying to process all the information that was just thrown at them so it’s up to Theo to respond. He puts on his winning smile, “Nice to meet you Mary. I’m Theo, and this is Scott. Where can we…?”

“Oh get changed! Of course! Right through there,” Mary points to a room down the hall. Just take off your shoes and your pants if you’re okay with it, so we don’t track water in any more than we have to. I’ll leave you alone.”

She disappears down the hall and Theo starts kicking off his shoes and then moves his hands to his pants. He stills when Scott makes a high pitched noise and turns his head to see Scott looking away, “Did you just squeak?”

“No!” Scott says, a little too fast for it to be believable. “Just… what are you doing?”

“Taking off my shoes and pants like Mary asked,” Theo says, “You know, so we don’t track water into the house?”

“Okay,” Scott says, keeping his back to Theo. “You go first then.”

Theo shakes his head and takes off his pants and his wet socks and puts them to the side. Scott is still standing there dripping on the tile, looking anywhere but at Theo, “You act like you didn’t used to change in front of people all the time for lacrosse.”

“That was different,” Scott says, crossing his arms and staring at the wall in front of him.

“How so?”

“It just was. Now go get changed so we can get warmed up.”

Theo wants to argue but he is cold, and knows Scott must be worse off since he’s still in his wet clothes. So he grabs his one of the towels off the chair and heads down the hallway and into the bathroom. There are two sets of clothes sitting in there waiting for them. He slips out of his wet boxers and dries off as best as he can, not wanting the clothes to cling to him, and then he puts on the sweater and pair of sweats that are sitting there. He already feels warm just from having them on.

“Just leave your clothes in there dear and I’ll get them,” Mary calls from outside the door.

Theo opens the door and smiles, “Thank you for doing all of this. You’re really going above and beyond.”

“Oh it’s just nice to see a nice couple vacationing together,” she tells him. “Now get your boyfriend so he can get changed.”

Theo hears Scott start coughing from the other room and feels his face heat up. Mary walks off before he has a chance to correct her. Not that he really wants to. Just for now he’d like to live in the reality that Scott is his boyfriend. He shakes his head and walks back down the hall. Scott’s there, wearing nothing but his boxers as he holds the towel in front of him.

Theo can’t help but notice how good Scott looks like this before he coughs and looks away. “I’ll be in the living room.”

“Okay,” Scott says softly, before moving past Theo and down the hall to the bathroom.

Theo walks into the living room and notices the fireplace is already lit and there are blankets and pillows on the floor.

“I thought you might like to cuddle in front of the fireplace,” Mary says, startling Theo. “Body heat is supposed to help you warm up.” She winks and places a tray of drinks on the table. “I’ll be upstairs if you two need anything. Just ring the bell at the desk. And there’s food and snacks in the kitchen if you get hungry. Oh! And your room is just up the stairs and to the right. Room 3.”

Theo nods, feeling a little overwhelmed by how kind she’s being. He’s not used to it. Usually people take one look at him and think he’s bad news. Even now. “Thanks Mary.”

“Of course. You two enjoy yourselves.”

Theo walks over to the tray and picks up one of the cups and brings it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. Mary’s a nice lady but there are parts of Theo that will always be paranoid. It doesn’t smell dangerous, which doesn’t necessarily mean anything. Except the smell of lemon and honey hit him and his mouth waters. He takes a hesitant sip of the tea and waits. He’s still standing. Shrugging, he takes another, bigger gulp and closes his eyes as the hot liquid hits his tongue.

Theo looks over when he hears Scott enter the room and feels his breath catch at the sight. Scott’s wearing a too big sweater that’s hanging a bit off his shoulder and a pair of dark sweats with just his toes peeking out. His hair is still damp and falling in his eyes. Theo’s never seen anything so…

“Adorable.”

He’s momentarily worried he let the word slip out until he realizes it wasn’t his voice that said it. His eyes snap up to meet Scott’s eyes for a moment, before Scott blushes and looks away.

“Yeah, the room is pretty cutesy,” Theo says, looking around at all the paintings and knitted decorations.

“I wasn’t talking about the room,” Scott says, not looking away this time when Theo’s eyes snap back to him.

“Oh,” Theo mentally slaps himself. _What the hell Raeken? Get a grip. It’s just Scott._

Except he realizes now that there is no _just Scott_. At least not anymore. Theo takes a deep breath and steels himself as he puts his cup down, “Well you’re one to talk, considering right now you’re probably more adorable than half the decorations in this room.”

Scott’s eyes widen as he moves further into the room and peers down in the cups, “Was your tea laced with something?”

“What?” Theo asks, “No. Why would you think that?”

“Because you willingly just called me adorable,” Scott says.

Theo’s eyes roll skyward for a moment as he fights down the urge to just throw an insult at Scott. He’s trying here. “Because it’s true. You are adorable. Especially in that ridiculous sweater with it hanging off your shoulder and your hair all in your face. And just your… everything.”

“My everything is adorable?” Scott asks, his face lighting up with a grin.

Theo throws his arms up in frustration because that grin is especially adorable, “Yes!”

Scott takes a step forward and reaches for Theo’s hand, “You’re pretty adorable yourself.” Theo’s about to respond when a sudden chill runs through him, making him shudder. Scott frowns and squeezes his hand, “We need to get warm.”

Theo lets Scott pull him down and under the blankets. He expects some space between them, but instead Scott wraps an arm around him and pulls him close until Theo’s head is on his chest, “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Theo says, something about the moment making him keep his voice soft. “It’s perfect.”

Scott leans in slowly, his eyes moving from Theo’s down to his lips, letting Theo know exactly what he’s planning. He pauses, his eyes moving back up, giving Theo the option: To stop this or take what he wants. He goes for the latter, leaning the rest of the way in and kissing Scott softly. He feels Scott smile against his lips and can’t keep his own smile off of his face.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a while,” Scott tells him.

“Me too,” Theo replies, “But I never thought…”

“Well I do,” Scott says, “I want to be with you, Theo. When Mary started talking about us being a couple on a road trip it just made me realize how much I really do want that. I want to travel and do things with you, not just for pack business but because we’re together and in love and enjoy doing things together.”

“In love?” Theo asks, “You are… or is it just?”

Scott smiles, brushing his fingers across Theo’s cheek, “I am. Not in just some hypothetical situation, but here and now. I love you. And I understand if you’re not ready...”

“I love you too!” Theo says, quickly cutting Scott off. He always thought he’d be terrified of saying the words, but he’s not. This is something they’ve been building towards for years after finally making peace. Rather than being scared, he loves how right the words feel on his tongue, as if they were meant to be there.

Scott kisses him again, soft and sweet and with a gentleness Theo isn’t used to. Except he realizes that he is. Out of everyone Scott has always been the one to treat him with a certain softness. Theo always thought it was just how he was with the pack, but now he’s realizing he was wrong. How had he missed this?

All too soon Scott is pulling back, placing one last soft kiss to Theo’s lips before laying them back down. They spend the night cuddling and talking quietly in front of the fireplace, occasionally trading soft kisses. Outside the rain continues to pour as thunder rumbles overhead, but Theo has never felt safer or more content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
